


feast of feelings

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQrarepairweek2020, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, Third Year Miya Osamu, Third Year Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Osamu is not his soulmate and he is not Osamu's soulmate.That is his reality. He has already accepted it.But accepting what fate has decided doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.It hurts, and it hurts a lot because he likes Osamu and he can't do anything to stop it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279
Collections: SunaOsa





	feast of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Prompt Soulmate AU

Suna is exhausted. Tired of the same routine, really. The exact same pattern, over and over again. And he is sure that it’s not because he is lazy or because taking a nap is something that he enjoys as much as stopping the ace of the opposite team by his own. Breathe, wait, listen. Sigh.

Again.

"You use food to stand against fate and you can’t deny it."

Breathe, wait, listen.

Sigh.

Repeat.

No matter how many times Suna has heard those words or phrase with the same implications, he still decides to roll his eyes, even if Osamu is the one mentioning them —even more because Osamu is the one mentioning them. He still believes that they lack meaning, and therefore, have no foundation. No logic, no sense. He usually allows that gesture of his eyes to express what he thinks when he hears those kinds of words, and sometimes even snorts. If he’s tired of the same pattern, it’s because he is used to it, but he doesn’t care and so he doesn’t hesitate to show that phrases like those are considered unnecessary for him.

"My bad eating habits have nothing to do with magic and shiny glitter."

The annoyance is evident in his words as well as the exasperation decorating his expression. His face shows nothing but irritation, since just as one of his eyebrows stays arched, his lips form a thin line as soon as he ends his sentence.

"Magic and shiny glitters." Osamu copies him, an inevitable giggle escaping his lips as he utters the same words. "I can't believe ya talk about fate as magic and glitters." Suna moves when Osamu does after needing the space in the kitchen of his house to continue cooking the dinner for that night. "You hafta accept it. Who else besides ya eats oreos at three in the morning?" Osamu stops to give him an incredulous look.

Suna crosses his arms over his chest and again, rolls his eyes.

He is really tired. "Your soulmate apparently." The irritation of his words is drowned in his throat. Being aware that he’s close to reaching his personal limits doesn’t mean that he will finally express his true emotions through words. If there is one thing he can do besides knowing the latest apps for his phone, it's forcing himself to stay quiet despite the awakening of his feelings.

He wants to keep rolling his eyes over and over again, but he thinks that first, his sight is essential to continue playing volleyball so he stops himself from doing so (since also after being the Miya brothers’ friend —friend—, he already performs that gesture enough times for the pupils of his eyes to hurt sometimes); and, although his neutral expression shows that he’s not happy to mention those words, he does his best to keep his arms close to his chest and so avoid feeling the pressure in it as well as the discomfort in his stomach every time he mentions that word that manages to make feelings of sadness and anger blossom within him.

Osamu is not his soulmate and he is not Osamu's soulmate.

That is his reality. He has already accepted it.

But accepting what fate has decided doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.

It hurts, and it hurts a lot because he likes Osamu and he can't do anything to stop it.

Osamu gives him a second incredulous look and Suna raises both eyebrows, both knowing that on that occasion, Suna is right. "I already told ya." Osamu scrambles the pieces of chicken that continue to fry in the pan and Suna takes the opportunity to approach him, still with his arms crossed over his chest. "My soulmate is just from another continent, or they always choose weird times to eat. It doesn't make sense." Suna glimpses that emotion doesn't go with his words, probably because he is right, and although it shouldn't matter, it hurts him that Osamu is hurt because his soulmate doesn't even live in the same place as him, for what is practically impossible to find them.

"I don't want to find mine."

Suna doesn’t want to waste his time looking for who is supposedly his soulmate since he finds it pathetic, and he has always thought of the matter like that. First kiss and fireworks? No. His stomach and butterflies? No.

He believes that basing his feelings on the food choices that someone else makes is completely, weird and bizarre if he really thinks about it, and for the same reason he thinks that fate is meaningless and that there’s no such thing as magic, something beyond humans and their daily lives. There are no words, dreams, or songs in between to give him a clue as to who his other half can be, the person who turns out to be the one for him in the middle of a world full of different faces with various personalities. It's just a taste in his mouth that tells him what his soulmate is eating.

A sprinkle of connection and three big, giant, spoons of uncertainty.

Suna thinks it’s stupid and he is confident that he will never change his mind.

Osamu lets out a short sigh and turns off the fire.

"Yer stubborn."

"I'm realistic."

Osamu shakes his head and Suna shows he’s offended after raising his chin up and keeping his arms crossed over his chest, even as he sits waiting for Osamu to serve the food he has already finished cooking.

Breathe, wait, listen.

Sigh.

Just breathe.

He thinks life is unfair, because while Kita and Atsumu have found each other with total ease, Osamu's soulmate probably lives in another state and he doesn't want to find his, he definitely doesn't want to. They are annoying, and he can’t even do something about it.

At the age of five he ran to his mother, with his tongue out and an expression of disgust on his face because suddenly his palate was accompanied by a taste that was not to his liking, only for his mother to assure him that what he was feeling, savoring, was the first connection with his soulmate, who apparently ate spinach regardless of being a child. Suna can’t help but feel resentful. His soulmate eats all the time and not meals that are necessarily pleasing, like chocolates or candy, even ice cream. No, the taste that covers his mouth is always composed of rare flavors.

And there is nothing he can do to stop it. It only gives him the chance to think that whoever his soulmate is, they like rare foods instead of junk food or common brands. Perhaps they come from a wealthy family and always go to expensive restaurants with fancy menus that would explain the strange flavors. Perhaps they know that their vocation is to be a chef from a young age and Suna can only envy them for knowing what they want to do with their life from such a young age.

And irony honestly, because Osamu loves food.

Breathe?

Sigh.

Osamu raises both eyebrows when Suna snorts as well rolls his eyes once he is serving him the chicken he has made.

"It's not because of you." Suna assures him when he sees his expression. "It’s for that person."

"Are they eating?"

"No, and please don't invoke them."

Osamu lets out a giggle and finally sits down in front of him to eat. They both take their chopsticks to eat the chicken, and just as Osamu raises both eyebrows, Suna rolls his eyes again as soon as they feel that the taste of the food made by Osamu is neutralized inside their mouths, which can only imply one thing.

"Ah, my soulmate is eating."

"Mine too." Suna's eyes are already hurting from rolling them.

He blinks several times, Osamu forcing himself to stay serious when he sees him.

Sigh, sigh, and sigh.

"When you and your soulmate eat at the same time, the taste of the food of both is neutralized." Suna repeats with a completely different voice from his, those words being one more phrase that he has studied as if it were volleyball rules, since their lives are led by those. "And so the hunger is satiated without really being able to enjoy the food one hundred percent." He snorts, and this time Osamu can’t help but to laugh. "But hey, at least you know your soulmate exists." He knows that those words are not included in the sentences that everyone knows from the first letter to the last, but it is still something that everyone is aware of. Love for food and food for love.

What a horrible world. They can’t have both.

"I'm glad," Osamu says, "They hardly ever eat."

"Because you eat for the two of you."

Suna actually envies Osamu. He eats and tastes what he cooks without caring if his soulmate cares or not, he controls his own life and enjoys cooking without thinking about whether someone else enjoys it as much as he does.

Meanwhile, he has gotten to the point of seeing the food in front of him with what is usually a serious expression or a frown, because thinking about food makes him think of his soulmate, and if there is something, or someone, he doesn’t want to think about, it’s his soulmate, and the same chain of thoughts leads him to subsist on fruit ice pops because it’s a pleasant taste and manages to put him in a good mood, and on cereals at three in the morning when he knows that his soulmate is probably sleeping and therefore he himself feels that he is alone, that no one else is waiting to find him.

"Eat." Osamu leaves no room for a negative response after pointing his sticks at him as soon as Suna tries to drop his bowl because he doesn't want to eat even if he's hungry.

Suna leaves his elbow on the table as well as his cheek against his knuckles and agrees to eat Osamu's food only because Osamu has prepared it, and because even if sometimes he can’t feel the taste of it since apparently his soulmate and he are so connected to the point that they decide to eat at the same time, he has already had several opportunities to verify that Osamu's place is in the kitchen.

Life is difficult enough when his feelings are unrequited, so he only can feel even worse when he knows that fate is assuring him that Osamu is not the right person for him and that he is not the right person for Osamu since both already have their respective soulmates. Throughout his life he has heard stories about people who still choose to go out and marry each other despite knowing that they are not soulmates. The world continues to be great and sometimes your soulmate can be an acquaintance or a total stranger that turns out to live in another country, another continent, with another time zone.

Suna wonders if Osamu's soulmate lives somewhere else because at some point Osamu will move to another part of the world, or take a trip and fall in love enough to stay and therefore find the person who is supposed to be his other half. He doesn’t care if life itself every day and night throws at his face that the person he likes is not the right person for him. He can’t control what he feels and still likes Osamu anyway, thinking that he is with whom he would like to spend the rest of his life, or at least the rest of the night or the week.

Instead of eating, he begins to fiddle with his chopsticks and look at them as if it were a work of art, getting Osamu to watch him because he’s always paying attention to him when he stops eating —and when he's eating too.

"What do you plan to do next year?" Suna chooses to ask him.

Osamu arches an eyebrow at his words.

They have one more tournament to play, graduation, and then it all ends.

The future is closer than the present itself and they must think about what they want to do once Inarizaki's black uniform ceases to belong to them. Everyone knows that Osamu doesn’t want to play volleyball and that, on the contrary, he wants to follow something related with food.

"I dunno yet, maybe a cooking course?"

The reality is that he hasn’t thought about it much yet and he doesn’t want to either.

"What if you apply for a course overseas? This way you will meet your soulmate."

Suna is not able to glimpse the incredulous look that Osamu gives him because he is still too busy looking at his chopsticks. "What if you end up having your restaurant somewhere else and that city is where your soulmate lives?" He continues, the melancholy in his words. Perhaps if Osamu leaves it will be easier for him to try to get over him.

Try.

He's not even trying. And yet, he’s tired.

Sigh. Just sigh.

Osamu taps his chopsticks with his and Suna jumps when he carries out that action.

"Hey. You wanna get rid of me or somethin’ like that?" Osamu asks him, and Suna stares at him because he doesn't sound angry but stays serious. "Is this yer way of telling me that you don't like my food and ya want me to leave?"

Suna rolls his eyes. He wants the opposite. "No."

"Good. So tell yer head to stop creating weird theories. I'm not going anywhere. And I don't wanna either." He says, his eyes still on him, and Suna forces himself not to smile when he hears him.

Breathe.

He doesn’t want to be selfish, but Osamu pronouncing those words makes him think that he is not interested in finding his soulmate either, no matter that unlike him, he doesn’t despise the matter.

Or maybe he already knows his soulmate and they live nearby.

"Who's in front of me right now?" Osamu adds.

Suna knows that only the two of them are in the house, but he still looks at his sides before pointing at his own self with his chopsticks. "Me?"

"You. Then I won’t go."

On that occasion Suna does allow a smile to decorate his face, and when Osamu points to the food in front of him, he decides to continue eating without complaining as Osamu also does. He can't focus on the fact that the taste in his mouth is neutralized because he keeps thinking about Osamu's words.

He smiles and is confused, but keeps smiling.

Just as he doesn’t hesitate to complain about his soulmate and the way they eat strange food most all the time, the same action leaving an even rarer taste on his palate, Osamu talks about his soulmate and the theories where they could live. But if something is true, it’s that he never adds that he wants to find them and that he is willing to travel the world in order to get to know them as some people have done so.

Neither of them mentions being excited about allowing fate to show them their other half, and Suna is happy for the same reason, while other times he can only wonder if liking Osamu is actually his worst nightmare when it's clear that they are not soulmates no matter how well they get along, that they are best friends, and that they are comfortable with each other. It’s evident that life doesn’t want them together but Suna chooses to smile anyway. Osamu cooks for him and manages to make him smile from time to time with just a few words, he can’t really complain.

A part of him always keeps his hopes high, hoping that one day Osamu will appear to tell him that he doesn’t care about his soulmate and that after mentioning those words he will choose to kiss him because it turns out that both want the other in the same way. Fortunately having a soulmate ruins the taste on his mouth but not his dreams, so no one can interrupt the thoughts when he dreams of Osamu dismissing the idea of giving importance to his soulmate to focus on him.

As he just said, because he is the one is in front of him, he is the one right here and now.

He knows that some people end their relationships and years can end in a divorce regardless of whether they are soulmates and so destined to be together for the rest of their lives, and if soulmates can have a negative end, then there’s the possibility of a happy ending for those who don’t believe in soulmates, just like him.

The problem is that he knows that unlike him, Osamu somehow continues to respect the existence of his soulmate, so he always retains himself when he feels that he can no longer cope and that he must confess what he feels because keeping quiet is exhausting and the pain in his chest only continues to increase. Breathe, wait, don’t confess. It’s true that his patience is running out and his limits are about to be reached, but he respects Osamu, and if his way of respecting him is by not confessing how he feels when they are together and also when they are not, then he will continue with the words in his throat and his emotions imprisoned in his body.

Breathe, sigh.

He opts to eat without mentioning the topic that actually again comes up again minutes later, when they are sitting side by side because they still don't want to fall asleep. The next day they have classes and they have to get up early, but they want to continue talking because Atsumu is not there since he is at Kita's house, and his parents went out to have dinner. Atsumu's bed remains made because Suna has already spent enough nights in that room to know that regardless of whether Atsumu is present or not, and so his bed available, he always sleeps next to Osamu.

Osamu lays with his back against the headboard of the bed and with his arms around his knees that he keeps close to his chest while Suna is sitting next to him cross-legged; his phone forgotten on the bedside table because Osamu's presence invites him to forget about his favorite apps.

To his surprise, it’s Osamu who brings up the topic.

"I'm not jealous, ya know," He begins, "Of ‘Tsumu. He found Kita-san and it turns out he’s his soulmate but, I'm not jealous. I know everyone thinks so."

"I don’t."

Osamu lets out a soft laugh. "Not you." He decides to leave his chin on his knees and chooses to look at Suna, travelling his expression with his eyes without caring that Suna is aware that he’s taking his respective time to look at him, since instead of raising an eyebrow and asking him why he is looking at him, Suna smiles when their eyes meet. "I'm not jealous ‘cause not finding my soulmate gives me more freedom. If I find them, then I’ll know that I hafta get along with them. I don’t want that. I want something natural."

"Natural and destiny doesn't sound like something that can be together."

"And yet here you are, half of the time expressing that you don't love your soulmate." Osamu tilts his head as he keeps looking at him. "Ya really don’t care about yer soulmate?"

"If I like someone, I like them." Suna replies, staring at him. "Someone I don't know won't stop me from having feelings for other people."

"Then all this bothers ya because you like someone."

Breathe.

Suna decides to stay silent instead of giving an immediate answer.

Wait.

It's difficult.

Listen.

He’s tired.

Sigh.

Sometimes he believes that Osamu knows what is happening to him and decides to play with his feelings to test how willing he is to break boundaries and tell secrets. It’s true that sometimes he chooses to remain silent while other times he doesn’t hesitate to assure him that he is his favorite person without having to express those exact words. His position is not easy because despite knowing how to read the gestures that Osamu performs depending on his mood, he is not always able to decipher what he is thinking by just looking at him or listening to him.

"What if I like someone?"

Osamu raises one of the corners of his mouth. "Go get that person."

"Do you like someone?"

"What if I like someone?" Osamu copies him and Suna narrows his gaze.

"Go get that person."

A small giggle leaves Osamu's mouth after hearing him, but he shakes his head before deciding to stop keeping his chin on his knees so he can lie down after moving the sheets, which Suna takes as a sign and moves to stay by his side and so also allow Osamu to cover them.

"It ain’t that easy," Osamu assures him after Suna turns off the light, the darkness now accompanying them.

"I know."

Breathe, sigh.

Suna remains serious, realizing that perhaps all that time he has been worrying about someone he doesn’t know and whose face is unfamiliar when in fact he should have paid more attention around him because apparently Osamu is in his same situation and already has someone he likes and so he doesn't care about his soulmate. Or maybe he plans to waste his time with different people, playing around and finally deciding to have a serious relationship once he meets his soulmate, if he can. He has been so focused complaining not only about the existence of his soulmate, but also Osamu's, that he has overlooked the details and the people he already knows.

He chooses to let out a silent sigh before moving to look over at Atsumu's empty bed. He wonders if perhaps Osamu likes Kita and has mentioned that it’s not easy to go for the person he likes because his brother not only is dating Kita, but is also his soulmate, and it’s clear that both are happy as well as satisfied with the same because they have been going out for more than four months. He wonders if maybe it's someone from another team, or someone from their class. Maybe Osamu is lying to him because he actually already knows his soulmate, maybe he is even dating them, but all the time he seeks to assure him that he lives in a different time zone just so that he doesn’t feel bad or out of place because he doesn’t want to seek or find his own. Even, perhaps, it’s a hint that he should stop complaining.

He still doesn't move when he feels Osamu does to turn to the other side.

His eyes fall on two forgotten candies, probably from the last time he has been there, one red and one green. He likes strawberries while Osamu likes mint, so he reaches out to take the red one and tries to unwrap the candy making as little noise as possible because Osamu wants to sleep, or at least that's what he thinks until he speaks again.

"Suna."

"Mhm?"

They pass a few seconds in silence.

Breathe, wait, listen.

Suna unwraps the candy and Osamu finally decides to continue.

"If yer here, I don’t care about my soulmate."

Listen, wait, breathe.

Suna stays with the candy a millimeter away from his mouth and with his eyes wide open while the rest of his body remains motionless, since unless he has already fallen asleep without realizing it and that moment is being the product of his imagination —which actually wouldn’t really surprise him— Osamu has just said that he doesn't care about his soulmate either because he cares about him. He and the fact that at that moment, and most of the time, they are side by side, either talking, eating the food Osamu cooks, without speaking because between them words are not always necessary, or simply enjoying the company that the other offers. He swallows and finally eats the candy, because if he can't keep his hands busy on his phone to avoid feeling the nerves that the situation gives him, then he prefers to be distracted by the fact that he can at least eat his favorite candy.

"Oh, you must be joking!" Osamu exclaims, irritation overtaking his voice.

"I haven't even said anything." Suna turns as soon as he hears him, and confirms that Osamu has turned to look at the window of the room.

"Not you. My soul—" An exasperated sigh leaves his mouth, "That person. They are eating right now and they don’t even need to be here to ruin my moment with ya."

Suna raises both eyebrows after hearing the way he has formulated his last words, and he can’t help but ask. "What are they eating?"

"Those disgusting strawberry candies." The same candy that Suna almost chokes with after hearing him, causing Osamu to turn to look at him. "What?"

Suna looks at him for a few seconds and narrows his gaze.

Breathe.

He can’t breathe.

There’s no way Osamu has seen him take the candy.

He arches an eyebrow and turns to take the mint candy he has seen to give it to him because he is starting to believe that perhaps fate can be natural. He is tired, but that doesn’t mean he has given up. The same patterns, over and over again.

Breathe, he can’t breathe.

Wait, he can’t wait.

Listen. Osamu has to listen to him.

"Eat it." He says as soon as he sees Osamu looking at the candy in his hand in confusion.

"Why?

"Do it."

"What are ya eating?"

"Do it."

Osamu lets out a sigh before sitting up, and Suna rushes to chew his candy and then swallows it because he needs to confirm a theory, one that has already begin to appear as affirmative in his mind when Osamu stops paying attention to the candy still in his hands after raising his head and arching his eyebrow. "Ah, it just stopped."

"Eat it!" Suna asks impatiently, and Osamu raises his hands before finally beginning to unwrap the candy.

"I can't believe I just confessed to ya that I like you and you make me eat a ca—"

"Miya Osamu."

Hearing his full name being accompanied by a serious tone of voice is enough for Osamu to form a line with his lips and finish unwrapping the candy quickly to finally taste it and watch Suna, silently asking him why he wants him to do so, but Suna can only open his eyes when slowly, little by little, his palate begins to be accompanied by the mint flavor that he has never liked because he thinks that it’s like going to the dentist.

"Osamu."

"What?"

"I can feel it."

"You can feel what?"

The anguish being replaced by a surge of hope, the melancholy of his words fading to allow his heartbeat to speed up its rhythm.

"Mint."

Osamu stops chewing as soon as he listens to stare at him.

"What didja just say?"

Instead of answering, Suna opts to turn on the light of the nightstand to show him the wrapping of the strawberry candy that he has just eaten a few minutes ago, which is immediately taken by Osamu to feel his gaze between him and Suna until he decides to leave his eyes on Suna. Osamu chews on his candy while Suna grimaces in disgust because mint is not one of his favorite flavors, but that gesture is enough for Suna to remain puzzled once Osamu gets up to run towards the door of the room and disappear down the hall.

Wait. Breathe.

The mint flavor continues dominating his mouth until it slowly disappears and seconds later Osamu comes back with the same speed to then sit in front of him as before, with the difference that now he has left a pack of gummies in the middle of them. "Eat one and don't tell me what flavor is." Is all he says to him before covering his own eyes with his hands.

Suna opens his mouth to ask what is happening but moves his hand in front of him to check that Osamu is not really seeing him, and finally looks down at the gummies to take a yellow one and chew it slowly, all the time with his eyes fixed on Osamu.

"Didja choose lemon?"

Listen.

Suna again moves his hands in front of Osamu’s eyes to make sure that he’s not spying through his fingers, and he swallows the gummy to then let out a breath after hearing his question. "Yes."

Breathe.

Osamu bites his lower lip and removes his hands from his eyes. "Cover yer eyes."

Suna simply closes his eyes instead of hiding his gaze behind his hand as he waits a few seconds without saying anything, until he tilts his head when the orange flavor promptly replaces the previous lemon flavor. "Orange?"

"Yes."

He opens his eyes again to find Osamu with his gaze fixed on him.

The two look at each other because they know that if they can guess the flavor without having to see the color of the other's gummy, it’s because fate is perhaps on their side instead of against after having chosen other people for them. But anyway Osamu leaves a new gummy in his hand as well as one in his to then look at him. "Eat."

They both bring the different colored gummies to their mouths but feel nothing. The taste is neutralized even though they are eating and finally it’s clear to them that they can be more than best friends not only because the food is enough evidence of the same, but also because regardless of fate, they both feel the same for each other.

Osamu doesn't waste another second and the distance between them is again reduced when Suna's back and head find the mattress as well as Osamu's palms once he leaves them at the sides of Suna's head. They keep looking at each other because they can't not do it, and because they've been so busy complaining about their respective soulmates that they haven't realized that all that time they've actually been insulting each other face to face. Suna can't help but smile as he bites his lower lip and rests the palms of his hands on Osamu's chest, making him smile too.

"You said you don't care about me." Osamu assures him.

"You also said that."

It turns out that they are the proof that destiny can be something as natural as a concept that actually exists beyond them to continue gathering people around the planet only for the kind of food they like. It’s a matter of faith but also of reality since they are together because they want to and because life wants them that way, in the same country and in the same city, in the same house and in the same bed.

"You are my soulmate." Suna expresses with a smile that can’t be removed from his face.

Until a moment ago, he never would have believed that it was possible to speak those words out loud as the gold of his gaze meets the grayish of Osamu, but that detail no longer matters to him because the only thing he can focus on is the hand that Osamu moves to rest his on his cheek and caress him, both knowing that he’s right.

"And yer my soulmate."

"I can't believe you have been eating spinach since you were five." Suna gently hits his chest because then Osamu is the one to blame for the disgusting taste that had made him go to his mother, complaining and whining.

"And I can't believe ya eat cereal at three in the morning," Osamu says, falling into the reality that he has come to think that his soulmate is from another continent only because Suna chooses the strangest times to eat snacks that don’t really match the time of the day. "Actually, I can believe it."

Suna tugs at the edge of his t-shirt and makes him lean a little bit more.

He’s tired.

He can’t breathe, he can’t wait.

"Just kiss me already."

"If ya ask it like that."

Osamu holds an amused smile on his face and Suna gives him a serious look before Osamu is finally the one who finishes removing all traces of distance after joining his lips with his, Suna's arms immediately surrounding his neck.

They know they are soulmates not because the taste is neutralized when they eat at the same time or because they can know what the other is eating despite closing their eyes, but because the kiss between them feels good, and because they know that sooner or later they would have ended up kissing without knowing if they are soulmates or not. They love each other and see each other differently, leaving fate in the background because only they matter and the way their mouths move with familiarity, their lips counting with a sweet taste thanks to the gummies eaten. They don’t need to express out loud the emotions that are finally coming true to know that a menu of kisses is the only thing they need to feel truly happy. It’s a true feast of feelings and they only have to enjoy the fact that they are soulmates not only because fate says so, but also because it’s the decision they make after deciding to keep kissing. The forgotten gummies, their lips together, and their hands promptly searching for each other's bodies.

Breathe, wait, listen.

Take a deep breath, don’t wait, and believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
